Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Keel family
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale We don't need this page IMO. All the members of this family we know of have their names and individual pages and the word "family" isn't mentioned in the episode. Those family pages should be reserved for cases where there were general references to, say, Davis family or there are some unnamed relatives of someone we still have info (gender,occupation,timeframe etc.) like Picard family or Reed family. Otherwise we'll soon have Riker family, Crusher family, Torres family etc. etc. Kennelly (talk) 14:27, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Kennelly (talk) 14:29, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Discussion *'Support'. To be honest I thought the same and "Keel family" was really never mentioned nor referenced. Tom (talk) 21:45, October 26, 2015 (UTC) *'Support'. Also the members of Category:Families should probably be evaluated depending on what precedent is set there, because that slippery slope the deletion rationale warns of has already been slipped off: Potts family for example seems to be in the exact same situation as the Keel family, and it doesn't seem like the Sisko family was ever mentioned either. -- Capricorn (talk) 16:00, October 28, 2015 (UTC) ** Comment - in some cases, the family pages are like (and were intended to be) similar to the "unnamed" list pages, briefly discussing/describing people that did not appear on screen (but were mentioned) but don't really fit elsewhere all too well (ie, Tigan family and Tsing Tao family. -- sulfur (talk) 16:18, October 28, 2015 (UTC) ***I'm aware of that (and agree with it), but this is not always the case in the family articles that exist. -- Capricorn (talk) 16:29, October 28, 2015 (UTC) ***I agree that some other pages might've to go as well. Those from multiple episodes will need a thorough research though, since there's just so much dialogue involved.Regarding Tigan family for example, in Sisko says to Ezri: "And since your family still lives in the Sappora System..." and much more, so that one should stay. Kennelly (talk) 14:11, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ****Well, the deletion rationale here crystallizes current practice pretty well, and I don't think the Tegan family qualifies. They were not identified as the "Tigan family" which would have gotten them an article automatically, and neither are there unnamed members. I think as long as there are not specifically implied unnamed members (like for example if Ezri's family was said to live in the Sappora System but then we didn't get to meet the bunch), there's no added value to having a page on a family just because a line talks about someone's "your family". At least that's how I see it. -- Capricorn (talk) 16:02, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ***Thadial Bokar: "Thadial Bokar. I'm a commodities broker, attempting to establish business ties with the illustrious Tigan family." Kennelly (talk) 17:27, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ****Apologies. You are correct of course. -- Capricorn (talk) 15:34, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Admin resolution Three votes to deleted this unreferenced article and many comments to other articles. So it has to go. Deleted. Tom (talk) 11:23, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Keel family